A special meeting
by legendary white wing
Summary: He had the version of the series 2012 ere how the turtle meets white wing in movie version


A special meeting

It was a day in the New York sewer the four ninja turtle was meditating with their father but as usual the young Mikey sounded asleep instead of this concentrated but this time his brother was tired he was not Not serious, he woke up and Mikey saw that they were angry and that it would heated for him  
\- Mikey that can no longer last like this, every time you meditate you fall asleep!  
\- Leo .. I do my best!  
\- you do it all the time!  
-It's time to you grow up Mikey otherwise we will not be able to trust you during the missions!  
\- but I do not do anything wrong!  
\- you are not concentrated all that you have in the head its to have fun and eat pizza!  
\- no not that its exaggerate I think also to be a ninja!  
\- yeah watch movies!  
\- your brothers' reason my son it can not last l 'm going to have to make sanctions that never at the beginning thought to say them, you' ll be depriving pizza of games and tv until you are able to concentrate!  
\- what, but, but no you do not have the right to do that to me I am like I am advancing at my rate!  
\- sorry Mikey it's time to grow up !  
He left him alone, his heart broke, he could not believe what he had heard, and he knew that he had only one thing left to do it's get away from those who dared to say changed.  
Mikey waited his brother and father slept to leave he had a small bag with him his skateboard and of course his nunchaku he looked one last time at the place he thought at home, then began his walk in the long tunnel of the sewers , He went to places he did not know until behind a wall he saw a small light, Mikey approached it touched the wall that fell all by itself and the front he had found a standby subway station For centuries he had found his new house he looked everywhere under a look of wonder and on the ground he saw that thing that shone he picked up it was a great feather all white  
\- wow she is beautiful I wonder what bird can have kind of feather I will keep her I'm sure she will bring me luck, this place and perfect no more Mikey do not do this, Mikey do not do that, I always have a hard to believing what is happening, but after all it is right I am not concentrated and I do not want to put the life of my brothers in danger because of me!  
-Do you often speak alone?"  
\- wow who ... who is there?  
\- do not afraid I don't want to hurt you!  
\- show yourself, I hate spoken to any one I do not see!  
\- not at once, I want to know first what you come to do here alone, you could be attacked!  
\- his steps your onion little one and little two you , who are you ?  
\- I am not of this world!  
\- an alien?  
\- not an alien, let's say that from where I come there are mythical creature!  
\- like the dragon!  
\- exactly!  
\- wow it has looks cool this world and so why were you on earth?  
\- i am here to help you I am a guardian!  
\- I do not need any help!  
\- ho yes, all your feelings blur in you I come to help you to put everything in order so that you can forgive your family!  
\- how do you know I have a family?  
\- with a simple look and I can know everything!

Mikey had already figured out that he was talking to a girl but what he saw was not human, the feather he had picked came from the eagle that just emerged from the shadow Mikey was impressing, Bird was very large and blue eyes it was the first time that Mikey saw a animal like her .  
\- wow you ..you are an eagle ?  
\- has that I see you immediately understood that I was a girl and yes I am an eagle!  
\- its just incredible, but as I told you I do not want any help, here at least nobody will try to change me!  
\- and I say that if you let it do it it's not arranged the thing!  
\- that enough, you have nothing to do here, go back in your world and leave me alone!  
The eagle did not like what Mikey said, she made a movement of head and Mikey found himself against a wall and unable to move, he told him to release him, but the eagle did not listen to him Mikey was afraid because he thought she was going to kill him but she did not hurt him, she put her paw on Mikey's body, which felt strange as if all the pieces of his heart were put back in place And when the eagle finished she let go.  
\- its .. its crazy .. I feel like reborn, finally you ..tu did well to be here I indeed needed help but I can not return there my brother did not m ' do not like !  
\- you are sure of what you say!  
\- I .. I do not know!  
Mikey was wrong because his brothers woke up and his Donnie who found his room empty he called Leo and Raph who with a look understood that we were too hard with their little brother and that he had left, he warned them Father, when he heard the news he was angry with himself for wanting to change the one who brought joy and life, he asked his sons to find him and they set off.  
Thanks to his scanner Donnie was able to find Mikey because they were all equipped with a tracer and all together it arrived the where Mikey was and he saw the white eagle, they went attacked but Mikey stopped them  
\- NO I beg you do not harm her she's nice!  
\- she, her a female?  
\- yes and I ... .I am ..glad to see you ..guys!  
He took it all in his arm to relieve him alive!  
\- it's us who are happy to find you, if you knew the fear that you have done us!  
\- I know, I think I have no more my place with you guys!  
\- Mikey listens, we all made the biggest mistake of our life of having asked you to change!  
\- yes and if we are all his to ask forgiveness for his us who need to be relaxed as you have!  
\- his us who is too serious we should no longer be like you!  
\- Mikey I ask you as brother who loves you, you want to forgive us and come home!  
-And know that Master Splinter, too, is angry for this horrible punishment !  
Mikey looked at the white eagle that he nodded to tell him to go and he forgave his brothers and gave them a hug then he went to the eagle and he thanked her and he asked her name and she replied that She called herself a white wing and she told him to keep her feather so that if one day her heart still plays tricks or if the danger strikes she will know it then she left under the astonished looks of our four brothers who were returning home And their father apologized to Mikey  
\- father you do not have to apologize you all were right I must grow up !  
\- no my son because we need you as you are for us brings the joy of living  
He recounted his meeting with the white wing and then he went to his room and Leo went to see him  
\- hey little brother!  
\- hey Leo!  
\- you know when we saw you were not there, we all felt like a shock in us, we were all afraid for you I don't not want happen trouble to you little brother if not believe me I kill myself !  
\- it's all ok Léo, I know you, Raph and Donnie would always be there for me!  
\- never forget his little brother that then you will call for help, we will all be there to give a correction to those who would dare to attack you!  
\- Yes and its to that I see you love me !  
\- I love you as you are Mikey promises me never to change!  
\- promised !  
Leo took him in his arms and he himself promised himself that never again would he break the heart of his precious little brother who will forever be his ray of sunshine.

END


End file.
